These Five Senses
by Took-Baggins
Summary: A collection of drabbles and ficlets, with a lot of different themes. Most are EdWin, there're several Papa!Ed, and some brotherly stuff as well.
1. He Loves to Touch Her

Don't worry, not all my author's notes will be this huge. I've been in a very drabble-y mood lately and itching to write some. As you can probably see from the chapter list, this has gone a bit beyond just five drabbles. Please feel free to make requests or suggest prompts if you think of something that could be considered a sense (or pseudo-sense, whichever) and you'd like me to take a shot at it. Emotions would work too.

Anyway, you can all blame my suddenly renewed love of drabbles on Maggie's Revenge and her awesome collection "Bits and Pieces." I think reading those every day is what brought this on. Go read it!

**Sense:** Touch

**Notes:** You can decide for yourselves where they're going there at the end...

--

He loves to touch her. Lightly at first, the tips of his fingers brushing the pale skin of her shoulder. It's as light as ash, and by the time she is aware of his presence his fingers are more insistent. He lets them play along her arms, easing downward until they creep across her waist. She hums, a small sound that betrays the pleasure she feels at his touch.

Her hands move to cover his, darkened with grease and machine oil, and she leans back into him. His face buries itself in her hair, the silken strands caressing and tickling his skin.

"Edward, you want me to take a break, don't you?"

"Mm-hm." he grunts an affirmative, angling his head to brush his lips against the side of her neck. There's a heat there that rivals the fire in himself, a flare that swells each and every time he's close to her. He never bothers to control it. Winry squeaks as he suddenly lifts her off her feet. He bites playfully at her ears, and she swats giddily at him as he carries her away.


	2. She's Glad to Let Him Look

I may not get to update this for a few days. My grandmother's in the hospital and we're expecting her to pass in a few days. Once I'm back (probably in a day or two) I'll continue with the updates. I hope everyone enjoys these and is kind enough to let me know what you think of them! And please point out any spelling mistakes, etc, or if you think I could have done something better.

**Sense:** Sight

**Notes:** N/A

--------------------

His eyes are unsettling sometimes. She feels him look at her, when he thinks she doesn't notice him and she feels the intensity with which he watches her as if it were a tangible thing. By the time she looks, his eyes have turned away. The corners crinkle as they narrow and she can't tell whether he's frowning or not. Winry turns away again, to finish pulling the weeds from the garden and his focus immediately shifts back to her. It's just as intense the second time, she can see it from the corner of her eye, but something about it is soft. A fondness creeps into his golden eyes, and such a tender expression seems completely foreign on the young alchemist's face.

It's short lived, and soon the intensity takes over completely. His eyes study her, memorizing every shape and curve of her body. Every detail, from the way her hands move to the color of her eyelashes, is logged away. She finds herself wondering if he'll bring those visions of her to mind some dark night when he's away, when he can spare a moment to think of her and dream of home.

His sight takes in all of her: her body, her mind, even her soul on some deep level. Those eyes feel like they're looking right into her.

She more than happy to let him look.


	3. It Was a Good Smell

Many thanks to my Otooto-san, jackstortugalass, for looking over these for me!

**Sense:** Smell

**Notes**: None.

--

She had a good smell. It was one that remained in a room long after she had gone. Something like vanilla or peppermint...maybe even ginger...It was hard to place it exactly, but it was Winry in every way.

Every time she left Central, he kept her room for an extra day. The sudden ache her absence always seemed to inflict on him became so intense so quickly that he found himself taking refuge in the place she had stayed. That beautiful scent clung to everything, wafting over him as soon as he opened the door. Silently, he crossed the room, glancing over his shoulder before allowing himself to crawl into her bed. The smell was the strongest there. His head rested against one of her pillows as he pulled the other one to his chest and curled around it. If he was feeling particularly depressed, he'd let himself imagine that it was Winry in his arms, nestled against his chest. She'd be close enough that he could push his face into her hair, drinking in that vanilla or peppermint or whatever it was.

His brother would watch hesitantly from the door, never wanting to interrupt the private moment. He always did.

"You get so depressed when she leaves, Brother. Why don't you ask her to stay?"

"Can't do that, Al. You know that." The conversation always went the same way. The customary silence fell over them. Al shifted uncomfortably in the doorway, the light of his eyes roving around the room. After a few moments, his gaze fell back onto his brother.

"You should tell her."

"No." Ed pulled the pillow closer, looking away from Al. "I'd rather she didn't know and wasn't here than have her get killed just because I love her. We can't afford to let something like that get out."

"Alright, Brother. You're right." The younger Elric gave an airy sigh before retreating to their room. Edward didn't watch him go, instead he buried his face in the pillow. Winry's sent washed over him again.

It was a good smell.


	4. Safe and Whole

**Sense:** Taste

**Notes:** Nope!

--------------------

It was funny sometimes, that food reminded her of him. Every time she drank a glass of milk, a smile snuck its way onto her face. He held such hatred for the white stuff and made the most ridiculous faces when it was given to him, that she always found herself chuckling as she put the glass away. When her grandma made stew, she thought of the younger Edward, at his mother's table those long years ago. His small feet swinging happily beneath the table as his favorite dish swiftly disappeared from his bowl. Winry would only poke at her own stew, a sad fondness playing across her face. She made him apple pies, even though he wasn't there to eat them. They were something that he liked, and Winry ate them alone on the riverbank where no one would see her cry for him.

Her favorite time to think of him, though, no food was involved. It was when he finally came home to her, wandering up the little path to her door with a tired frown and an air of the world about him. His coming was always unannounced, and she would meet him at the door, freezing in surprise before letting loose and throwing herself at him, one moment making up for all the kisses and embraces they had missed out on in the past months.

No taste, no memory could ever compare to having him home again, standing safe and whole on the front steps.


	5. He Was Singing

**Sense:** Hearing

**Notes:** This is my favorite, I think. Anyway, I figure since Vic Mignogna is such a wonderful singer (I especially enjoythe Ed-voice on "Brothers") that Ed needed to sing to Winry at some point. By the way, the lyrics are mine. I know they suck, but I did write them.

This will be the last one for a few days, as Wednesday and Thursday I have my final exams for school (then it's a week off and right back to school again). I do have a few more of these coming, though, so I'll be back soon. Also, I'm still open to requests or prompts if any one has any. Enjoy!

--

It had been a long day. Somehow, as they sat talking together on the couch, her body had begun to tilt sideways. Before she even realized what she was doing, she had fallen asleep against his left shoulder.

It wasn't long before she was awaned from her doze.The first thing she became aware of was the sound. It was a rich sound, familiar although she was sure that she hadn't heard it before. Gently, the sound rose, and fell, musical as it rolled through her. It was beautiful.

It was then, as she lay with closed eyes and a hazy, contented mind, that she became aware of the warm side she was pressed against and the arm that kept her there as it curled around her shoulders. Winry opened her eyes just enough to slowly become aware of the situation.

Edward Elric was singing.

It was a little startling at first; she hadn't known he had any such ability. As he continued to sing slowly she tensed, afraid that moving too much would cause thesingingto cease.

_His voice...it's so..._She was too drowsy and mesmerized to finish the thought. Sleep was creeping up on her again, and she only fought it long enough to nuzzle her face into his chest and press her ear to it as well. He looked down at her, a smile breaking onto his face. Unaware that he knew she had been listening, Winry sighed. Edward's voice in her ears and his heartbeat keeping time gently lulled her back to sleep. As her breathing slowly evened out, Edward pressed his lips to the top of her head, still singing as he kissed her goodnight.

_You're like sunshine in my eyes_

_You're beautiful, you make me cry_

_So I won't seek out the smallest shade_

_So long as my sunshine stays._


	6. Whisper

**Sense: **Hearing (version 2)

**Notes:** I had something to say a moment ago...oh yeah, may be a day or so until the next update. I won't wait too long, though. Also, happy Easter everybody!

--

It was amazing, what the sounds she made did to him. There was the faint, insistent little whine she made when she was pleading with him. It was adorable, and although he would never admit it, her voice...those tiny sounds of want...instantly brought his resistance to her crashing down around his ears. Every time she focused those blue eyes on him, her pink lips gathering into a small pout as she sounded that little whimper, he couldn't help giving in.

It was worse at night. She loved to lean over him, her hair draped across her shoulders like sunlight spilling into a dark room. When she hovered over him like that it was all he could do to have any control at all. Her mouth moved close to his ear, the silken strands of her hair lying lightly against his neck as her breath brushed warmly over his skin. The soundless whisper of her voice was intoxicating, filling him with a giddy dizziness he never felt with anyone but Winry. She lingered there, knowing full and well what she was doing to him, and he loved the small shivers that crawled along his back.


	7. A Beautiful Sight

**Sense:** Sight (yep, another one)

**Notes: **This one is slightly inspired by a scene in the manga. I don't recall the chapter, but **(avert your eyes!)** Winry's leaving to go back to Rush Valley and Ed tells her (a little heatedly) that the next time she cries she'll be crying tears of joy. Definitely a great EdWin moment!

--

If there was one thing Edward Elric wanted to see before he died, this was definitely it. It had taken years...lives...the sacrifice of parts of him he hadn't even known existed...This one moment was worth every second of it.

Somewhere deep down he'd been afraid. Afraid that he would fail, afraid that he'd never get to see this. Those doubts felt silly and groundless now. He was home, standing in front of that yellow house on the hill, Winry collapsed on the front path, a grinning _whole_ Alphonse in her arms. Her happiness was almost too much to take calmly, and it was so great that she couldn't even stay on her feet. All she could manage was to seize Al with a gasp of _Al! Oh Al!_ as tears fell from her eyes. The younger Elric clung to her, giggling at her reaction and letting her rain fond little kisses all over his face.

This was the sight to see. Not some far off place or mankind's greatest accomplishment, but his family as whole as it would ever be. His little brother with what he wanted the most, the girl he loved weeping tears of joy...His entire world captured in one happy moment.

It was a beautiful sight.


	8. They smell like a funeral

**Sense:** Smell

**Notes:** This is mostly born from a recent experience.

--

Winry Rockbell hated the smell of flowers. One kind of flower was all right, but when several different kinds were gathered and their scents mixed together, she found it to be almost nauseating. The faces she made when Ed came home, bearing an armful of lilies and lady-slipper he had gathered for her did not go unnoticed. He didn't acknowledge the frown crossing her face, but followed her into the kitchen, where she began to carefully separate the flowers into two piles.

"Why are you doing that?" he asked over her shoulder. She gave a small start as his voice sounded close to her ear. Sheepishly, Winry looked away from him.

"I'm sorry, Ed. I know I shouldn't-"

"But why are you doing that?" She looked at him, noting his raised eyebrow and the genuine curiosity in his gaze.

"I guess...well...it's stupid, really." She sighed, picking at a petal from one of the daisies and trying to ignore the heat on her face. "They...they smell like a funeral."

"A...funeral."

"That's right, a funeral." Winry huffed and pushed him away, suddenly embarrassed. "At funerals people always send all kinds of flowers because it gives them an excuse to not actually come and with so many flowers in one place the smells all mix together." She wanted to cry, wanted to yell at him for making her explain something so stupid, but she knew that making a scene wouldn't help him understand. Instead, she forced herself to calm down and settled for frowning at him. "I love them, Ed, I really do. It's just that they remind me of...uh..."

"They remind you of when we buried you parents." Ed offered, his voice soft and quiet. She looked at him, seeing the understanding that had passed over his face. Apparently he had decided that it made sense. There was no hesitation as he moved to her, taking her into his arms and pulling her close to him. "It's not silly at all, Win. I'm sorry that I upset you," he said sincerely as he pressed his cheek to her temple.

"Don't be. You didn't know."

"But I should have." Winry only shook her head, winding her arms around his waist and burying her face into his neck.


	9. Physical Affection

**Sense: **Touch (Part two)

**Notes:** This is a continuation of chapter one! I'm a little embarrassed to be uploading this, given the subject matter. It's not a lemon or anything like that, but I don't think that I left much doubt as to where things are beginning to go. I've upped the rating a little to be on the safe side. Have fun reading, everyone!

--

Edward Elric wasn't the sort of guy to take physical affection lightly. Knowing this, at those times when he _did_ decide to be physical, Winry never said no. She was glad that she didn't, basically letting him do whatever it was he wanted with her. She was perfectly content to wind her fingers through his hair, combing through the soft golden strands. His fingers and palms graced her stomach, one hot and full of life, the other warmed only by the heat of her body, and both eager, dancing across her skin as if he had simply ceased to control them.

He kissed her, lightly at first and gently, enjoying the way she lifted her head closer at his teasing. She knew he wouldn't taunt her for long, though, as she parted her lips, allowing the alchemist to instantly slide into her mouth, deepening the kiss with such an eagerness that Winry actually let out a squeak. Ed smiled into her mouth, his automail hand moving to cradle her head as his left hand made its way lower, past her hips.

Edward Elric wasn't the sort of guy to take physical affection lightly. He meant it all, and he certainly enjoyed proving it.

--

Okay, so that was basically some very light smut. Sorry about that.

(Oh, come on! I see you sitting there grinning. That's okay, I'm doing it too.)


	10. Sixth Sense

**Sense:** Winry's Ed-sense. Sort of like Peter's Spider-sense, but better.

**Notes:** I'm sorry that I've taken so long with this one. I'm running out of ideas. Anybody have any suggestions or prompts? Requests? Seriously, guys, anything at all! I'm really enjoying writing these drabbles and I'd hate to stop just because I can't think of anything to write about. Then again, I could always do one of those one hundred drabble challenges...what do you guys think? Would anyone be interested in reading it if I did do one?

--

It was happening again. Winry found herself stopping suddenly, a soapy bowl in her hands as an unpleasant tingling passed over her. She didn't like the feeling. It had come seldom when she was younger. Just before they had found out about her Aunt Trisha's illness she had felt it. The very night when Edward and Alphonse had tried to revive their beloved mother it had come to her again. Now, it came every few weeks. Always, it started along the back of her neck, flowing along her spine and spreading through her arms, stomach, legs...a wriggling discomfort that always left her unsettled and nervous.

She always liked to call Ed and Al after she had felt it, just to check on them. She never got more than a _what the hell? What're you calling us in the middle of the night for? _from them, but just hearing one of their voices..._his_ voice...seemed to make the feeling vanish altogether. Shakily, Winry set the bowl aside, drying her hands as she dashed to the phone in the hall. By the time she reached the doorway she stopped, her stomach sinking horribly.

She had no idea where they were. She hadn't spoken to either of them since they'd last left Resembool. Where were they now? Liore? Central? She couldn't contact Colonel Mustang and ask after them since they were on the run. She stood for a moment, staring at the phone down the hall. She wanted to call them, to see that they were fine and that this silly feeling was just that: silly. She couldn't, though, with no number for them.

Her lips worked themselves into an irritated pout and she slowly turned back into the kitchen. They were always fine when she called them. Just this once, she could let it go, and wait for them to contact her. She picked up her bowl, scrubbing at it furiously.

It wasn't until the next morning that Pinako got the call that a young, golden haired boy had been found beneath Central. A boy claiming to be Alphonse Elric.


	11. Your Pancakes Suck

**Sense:** Taste Part 2

**Notes: **This collection has over 1500 hits! Woohoo!! Oh, and this is a bad attempt to write something amusing. Just so you know ahead of time and can fake a laugh for me.

--

"Winry, your pancakes suck." He said it with an amused little smile, as if it wasn't really a surprise. Bristling, she glared down at the slightly burnt food on her plate. He was right.

"What, you think you can make them any better, mister Fullmetal Chef?" Ed's smile widened as he stood from the table and moved to the stove, picking up a small bowl of leftover batter. Several silent moments passed before he turned back to her, bearing a plate with four perfectly golden pancakes.

"_Your _pancakes are the ones that suck, Edward." Winry pouted a little before she dug into them. He merely laughed, fondly watching her mentally kick herself for forgetting that alchemy had started in the kitchen.


	12. Winry's Weird Like That

**Theme: **Fetish (I guess that's what it is).

**Notes:** Winry's just weird like that...and the image was funnier in my head.

--

Edward watched curiously out of the corner of his eye as Winry set aside her screwdriver. He wondered if she'd encountered some type of problem, but before he could voice the question he stopped. On his back, between his shoulder blade and his automail where sensitive skin and cold metal joined, a soft, warm finger was trailing across his skin. Suppressing a shiver, he turned to glance at the girl who was touching him.

"Uh...Win? What are you doing?"

"You know, Ed..." she brought her hand up, her finger moving across the top of his shoulder and down his chest. Her face reddened a little as she glanced up at him playfully. "Your docking ports are just _so_ sexy..."

He stared at her, eyes wide as she continued to softly stroke his skin. Eventually his shock left him and he couldn't help grinning at her. "You're so weird."


	13. He's a Freakin' Giant

**Theme:** Envy

**Notes:** Hooboy, this is a long one! Not really a sense, but as an emotion I guess it's close enough. Oh, very soon I'll be starting one of those 100 theme challenges. I'm currently writing a few before I start posting. I'm not sure how long it'll be until I start, but I hope that you guys will keep an eye out for it!

--

Winry felt the change in him almost instantly. As the tall blond boy materialized out of the crowd and set his sights on them, Edward stiffened in what was probably irritation. The boy picked his way over to them, nodding to Ed and giving the other's name by way of greeting. It didn't take long, however, for his attention (his _full _attention) to fall on Winry. He offered her a dashing smile and brushed a lock of pale hair from his blue eyes.

"I don't believe we've met. Are you a friend of Ed's? Come to Central to enjoy the summer festival?" For one brief moment Winry couldn't help staring at him. Whoever this guy was, he was _very_ attractive. A little tall, though.

"Russell." Edward's voice broke through her thoughts, waking her from the daze she hadn't realized she'd fallen into. She noticed vaguely that her friend had moved closer to her. "This is Winry, my very _close_ friend. She did come to see the festival. With me." Ed's face had turned red and Winry guessed knowingly that he wasn't happy he had to tilt his head to look Russell in the face. He was at least a head taller than the tiny alchemist. Russell ignored him, a playful smirk flitting across his face.

"Winry? What a beautiful name! It definitely suits you." Ed scooted closer still, until she could feel their sides touch.

"We were just getting ready to go for a walk. Be seeing you."

"May I come?" the boy asked, smirking again as Ed scowled at him. It seemed to Winry that Russell was enjoying getting him so riled up. The boy knew exactly what he was doing.

"Yes, I mind." Making a jerky little movement, Ed wrapped his hand around Winry's, starting to pull her away. "If we'd wanted you to come, we'd have invited you. Idiot." He left, so intent on getting away from Russell that he didn't catch the taller boy chuckling at him. Winry let him pull her along for several minutes in silence, wondering if they were going anywhere in particular. Eventually Ed slowed, his grip on her loosening as he allowed his hair to fall into his eyes and looked to his feet. "It's because he's tall, isn't it?

"Huh?" Winry stopped, confusion causing her to pull him back. "What was because he was tall?"

"Oh come on, Winry, I saw the way you were spacing out when he talked to you."

"Ed-"

"It's not surprising, I guess. I mean, he isn't exactly unattractive...he's a freakin' giant..." He glanced in her direction, and she caught the faint color in his face. He looked at her in an unhappy, contemplative sort of way, almost as if he were trying to read her. "Can't say I blame you for liking him."

Winry frowned. "Ed, I don't like him. I only met him two seconds ago." He shook his head, knowing full well that it didn't take much more than that for Russell Tringham to get a girl. Seeing that he wasn't convinced, she moved closer to him and kissed him softly on the cheek before darting away into the crowd. "Besides, you're right. He's a freakin' giant."

"Wha-? Hey!" Ed couldn't help grinning as he chased after her, reminded once again why he loved her.

--

**Note:** Just in case somebody didn't pick up on it, Russell was just messing with Ed.


	14. Pride in His face

**Sense/Theme:** Pride

--

There she was, across the yard. Her golden hair flew behind her as she spun in giddy circles. Flowers of blue and white were in tucked into her hair and her blue eyes sparkled every time her gaze passed over him. The grass beneath her feet was littered with cast off blooms and they would soon be joined by the ones she wore.

Edward watched from the small porch of their home, a brilliant, loving smile lighting his face. He chuckled as arms wound about his waist and a chin came to rest on his shoulder. "Keeping a good eye on our baby?" Winry asked, smiling at the pride she could see in her husband's face.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" he murmured, his eyes never leaving the little girl dancing across the yard.

"Oh, she's beautiful, all right. She's been in my flower beds again, though."

--

**Notes:** Maybe it's just me, but seeing Ed being fatherly is probably the cutest thing in the world! Oh, sorry for the long wait for this update, I've been working on my themes. I've got quite a few done (I'm in the twenties now) so hopefully I'll start posting them soon.


	15. Head to Toe

**Theme - Chain**

--

"Be careful, you'll wake him up!"

"Sorry...wow, we haven't done this in _years_."

"Hand me those dandelions, Al." Winry plucked the flowers from her friend's hand. Carefully, she stuck the short stems into Edward's ears and set another gently against his upper lip. She had found the alchemist in the middle of an afternoon nap in the yard. As usual, he was dead to the world. She just couldn't help herself.

It wasn't often they got the chance to relive their childhood games and this had always been one of Winry's favorites. Once Alphonse had joined her, it wasn't long before Edward had been adorned from head to toe in flower chains.

--

**Notes: **This goes with chapter 56 of _Warmth in My Memories_, so if you have the time, please check that one out too.


	16. A Gentle Man

**A Gentle Man**

**--**

Edward Elric was a gentle man, and no one knew this better than Winry. She saw it when she watched him cradle their daughter in his arms and a proud smile lit his face. She heard it in his voice when he thought no one was near and sang to the child in his soft, rich voice or told Winry herself that he loved her. Winry felt it too. When he took her chin into his hands to kiss her and pulled her close to hold her. Burning flesh and cool metal alike were as light as feathers, ghosting across her skin almost as if he were afraid of hurting her. The gentler he was, the more she begged him to touch her again and it was never long before they found themselves entwined.

--

**Requested by: **RockCityRoad Star

**Prompt: **EdWin fluff (I hope this is indeed fluffy enough)

**Notes: **Alright! who's back to writing drabbles after being lazy for a few weeks? ME! They won't be daily or anything like that (mostly because i'm so busy with school) but i hope to post every so often.


	17. Warmth

**Warmth**

There was a certain warmth when he picked his daughter up that Edward had come to love. His throat tightened, his eyes burned, and there was such a joy in him that he very nearly cried. The first time it had happened, he'd been caught so off-guard that tears had welled in his eyes. The rush of emotion had become familiar after the first few weeks, and he welcomed it now with an eagerness that he wouldn't readily admit to.

The little body nestled comfortably in the crook of his left arm where he could feel her weight, however light it was. He loved to lift her to his face, pressing his lips to her cheeks and the tiny fingers that explored his chin and nose. Gently, he nuzzled his cheek against the fine gold hair of her head, his voice escaping him in loving, breathy whispers.

"My girl...my beautiful girl."

--

**Requested by: **VerySwampeh.

**Prompt: **Papa!Ed (YES.)

**Notes: **This was really easy to get out. I suppose that's because I love Papa!Ed so much myself! Enjoy, Swampeh! (whenever you get back).


	18. Parental Supervision

**Parental Supervision**

**--**

As far as meeting the parents went, this hadn't been too bad. Claire was relieved as she lead her boyfriend out the door. Her mother Winry was seeing them off, a thrilled sparkle dancing in her blue eyes. Edward, however, hadn't been quite so pleased with the polite boy his daughter had brought home. He had spent a good deal of the visit sulking in a chair in the corner. He was annoyed and possibly a bit shocked, but Claire knew that the evening could have been a lot worse.

"Nice people." James, the boyfriend, commented. "I don't think your dad really liked me, though..."

"Sure he did. Don't worry about it, when he gets past the fact that you're my boyfriend he'll be more friendly." Claire giggled and let him wind an arm around her waist when they reached the path in the yard and the door was closed behind them. She wound her fingers into his dark hair and their lips met briefly.

"You know, Ms. Elric, I do believe I like you."

"Imagine that." She smiled and kissed him again, letting him deepen it this time. His other arm encircled her to pull their bodies even closer to one another.

_Clink._ The first time it came, neither of them noticed the faint sound, they were too involved in what they were doing. _Clink clink._ James pulled away from her as she let her face nuzzle his neck. "Do you hear something, Claire?"

_Clinkclinkclinkclinkclinkclinkclinkclink..._

"Aw man..." The sound continued and they slowly turned to look back at the house. Peering through the living room window, one steel digit pecking furiously at the panes, was Edward. He looked absolutely livid and his face was turning an interesting shade of purple. "Oh _no..._"

"He doesn't look happy, does he?" James murmured. He was doing well in appearing unbothered, but she could hear the tremor in his voice. James knew who her father was and what kind of temper he had. _Everyone_ did. They watched as Edward's finger jabbed towards Claire, then down toward the floor in the classic get-your-butt-over-here-_now_ gesture. He pointed at James next, baring his teeth and hitting the window so viciously that the metal finger left a small crack in the glass. He then pulled it back to swipe it across his throat threateningly. The meaning was pretty clear.

The teenagers just stood and stared at him, wide-eyed, until Winry appeared behind him. She grinned and gave them a thumbs-up before seizing her husband's collar and dragging him away from the window. "That was...well..." James began before trailing off. He wasn't entirely sure what to say to that. After a moment of silence, they turned and continued to walk along the path, a foot of empty space between them.

"...James?"

"Yeah?"

"How about next time I pick you up instead?"

"Yeah, I think that would be for the best."

--

**Requested by:** GypsySimbalarae

**Prompt:** Papa!Ed with an older Claire and possibly a boyfriend.

**Notes:** Oh boy...he's being a bit overprotective, isn't he? XD This one was a lot of fun to write. I certainly enjoyed it! I'm sorry that it took so long, though. I feel like I don't have much time for anything right now. I guess that's what I get for taking so many classes at once, though.

Soon, I'll have another chapter up for Nymphadora17 (I haven't forgotten!!). Keep an eye out for it, guys!


	19. Missed You Daddy

**Missed You Daddy**

**--**

"Hey kid." Edward felt himself smile at the little footsteps rustling toward him through the grass. The little girl giggled and flopped onto her father's stomach, satisfied as he gave a loud and exaggerated _oomph!_

"Hi Daddy!" Claire wriggled around a bit so she could look him in the face. "Didn't know you was home from Sintrer."

"Central," he corrected gently. "You were already in bed asleep, angel."

"Oh." Her bright eyes focused past his head for a second and she reached past his ear. Carefully, her small fingers plucked a tiny, half closed dandelion out of the grass and she held it to his nose. "Picked you a flower."

"Thank you, Claire, it's beautiful. Smells good, too, doesn't it?" She smiled, cramming it against her nose and taking several deep sniffs. A quiet moment passed as they lay in the afternoon sun, a warm breeze washing over them. Edward couldn't help smiling when he was with Claire. As cliche as it would sound out loud, she was truly one of the joys in his life. His smile widened when her eyes met with his, bright and lively and so different from his own. Claire smiled, tiny baby teeth shining down at him.

"I missed you Daddy. Don't leave again, okay?"

"...I missed you too, sweetheart."

--

**Requested by:** Nymphadora17

**Prompt:** Papa!Ed

**Notes:** I know, this one is really pretty simple, but sometimes things are like that with kids. Anyway, I hope you like it, Nymphadora! I should've thought of a better title, though...

So, Tsubasacon was this weekend. JacksTortugaLass and I cosplayed the Elric Brothers (it was EPIC) and on the whole the entire weekend was awesome. i got a little Winry plushie and tiny Ed coinpurse. XD (and a Yuki Sohma plushie).

Okay, I'm going to ramble if I keep going with that stuff. This is the part of the note is where I'm going to shamelessly advertise the fic I submitted for the convention's fanfiction contest. It's a parental!RoyEd called _Point of Exhaustion._ By some crazy random happenstance I won second place! XD I seriously was NOT expecting that...anyway, tonight I'm putting up my slightly rewritten, officially submitted version. You guys should be awesome by reading it for me. Just, you know, find it in my profile. If you don't feel like it, that's alright. I just thought I'd let you guys know about it.

Man, this was a massive author's note...


	20. Not a Replacement At All

**Not a Replacement At All...**

(the random chapter with no EdWin at all)

----------

"Ah! Ouch..." Edward looked up from his newspaper as the clatter of a knife on the kitchen counter broke the afternoon silence. His younger brother made an annoyed noise and shoved the potato he'd been peeling away and into the sink.

"You okay, Al?"

"I cut myself..." Edward frowned as he stood, pulling a handkerchief from his pocket. Crossing the small room he pulled Alphonse's hand into his own and pressed the cloth firmly to his dripping finger. Alphonse, still a glorious inch shorter than his brother, scooted a little closer. He leaned into Edward, pressing his cheek against his shoulder. The familiar feel of clothed metal brought a sigh pushing past his lips. "Thanks, Brother."

Edward was still frowning. "You should be more careful, Alfo-" The name was halfway out of his mouth before Edward realized what he was saying. Luckily, Alphonse hadn't noticed. They both fell silent and after a moment he tilted his head against the darker one beside him.

How many times had he mistaken Alfons for his brother? Here he was now, with his brother beside him and Alfons in a sanctuary somewhere, waiting for him to come say goodbye. Was he really starting to do this? Edward closed his eyes, squeezing them shut and trying to will away the sudden, sharp stab of pain for his friend. No, this wasn't happening. He wasn't mistaking his little brother for his replacement. The denial brought another pain with it. Alfons wasn't a replacement, he never had been. The physical similarities didn't matter so much because he was an entirely different person. A different person that Edward desperately wanted to see again.

Edward cursed himself inwardly. Apparently he could never have a situation in life that was just plain happy...

----------

**Notes: **I had a huge note to go with this, but then decided to freak out and act like i wasn't signed in. It's all gone...to sum it up: I'm working on requests, so those'll be out eventually. This came about because the summary says there's stuff besides EdWin in this fic and i don't like the lack of attention Conqueror of Shambala gives to Ed's reaction of Heiderich's death. This isn't fancy, but at least it's something.


	21. Greedy for Attention

No one had warned Edward ahead of time that babies were so greedy for attention. He had found, in the few days since his daughter had been born, that the kid wanted absolutely everything from him. Every waking second she wanted to be held or she was hungry or she needed changed. He didn't want to bother Winry with it more than he had to, as it had been a hard (and _long_) labor and he wanted her to get her rest. Even so, he only had so much patience. Rose made this look so easy: just rock her a little when she needed soothing and feed her once in a while...maybe it came more naturally to the mother...

Edward was overjoyed when the girl finally fell asleep, although he dared not move. Instead, he settled back on the couch, where he had been holding her, and managed to doze off himself.

----------

**Notes:** I've had this for a pretty long time, but never uploaded it because it didn't feel quite finished. My birthday is tomorrow, though, so I thought it would be nice to (hopefully) read a review or two to brighten the day. Anyway, I think first time parents are always a little surprised by how much attention babies need. Ed's no exception (the cuteness of papa!Ed!!).


	22. Looking Through the Branches

Happy New Year, everyone! I hope none of you have stirred up _too _much trouble tonight! Be careful with your partying and all that other stuff. We want 2009 to start off well, right?

--------------------

"I always knew you'd lose it one day..." Edward sighed sadly to himself and looked down at Winry. Her body was sticking out from underneath what was left of their Christmas tree.

"You be quiet."

"Seriously, Win, what are you doing?" He asked. The only answer he received came in the form of his girlfriend patting the space next to her. Curiously, Edward lowered himself to the floor and scooted beneath the branches as well. The ornaments were gone from the tree, but the lights were still there and they cast a soft, golden glow over the pair as they gazed up into the branches.

"It feels like we _just_ put the tree up, doesn't it?" Winry sighed.

"Yeah." He felt her shift a little closer to him and she cuddled into his side.

"I kind of wish Christmas wasn't over yet."

"It's been over for a week now, Win."

"I know..." A long silence fell over them and for some time neither of them moved. Eventually a small chime sounded from the clock in the its tones had died away, Edward turned and gently kissed Winry on her cheek.

"Happy New Year, Winry." She smiled and moved to return it, landing a small peck on the corner of his grinning mouth.

"Happy New Year, Ed."


	23. Headrest

**Headrest**

**--**

The rhythm of the train was not felt by the boy nodding off in the seat. Alphonse watched, smiling to himself, as his brother gently tipped sideways, already too far gone to waken when he was stopped by a shoulder. He saw Roy's eyes glance at the boy leaning against him before going back to his paper. He didn't wake him up. He didn't shove him away. Other than one small glance he didn't even acknowledge the contact. He merely turned a page and smiled to himself.

--

**Requested by:** N/A

**Prompt:** Papa!Ed

**Notes:** I haven't updated in long time, I know. Sorry, guys. I've been working on a few other things and having my brains handed to me at school. I really love parental!RoyEd, but I haven't seen much of it lately. I've got a few of these that I will space out over the next week or so I think. So, you'll get something updated! Yay!


	24. A Knock at the Door

**A Knock at the Door**

_This chapter has an older T/slightly M rating._

_----------  
_

"Did you have a long day?" Winry asked sweetly. Edward only grunted in reply. He didn't normally get home so late and upon entering the room he had simply stripped off his uniform and flopped back onto the bed. The day had been long, boring, and had contained far too much of Mustang trying to persuade Hawkeye to "take a break" with him. Winry closed the door quietly, so as to not wake their daughter down the hall. "I wanna go home, Win. Why can't I work here a week and then have a month off? It would be so much easier..."

"Oh, come on. They don't make you come in to Central like this often. Besides, it's nice to be here again. Even better that Mrs. Hughes has let us stay here while she's visiting her mother." Edward closed his eyes and folded his arms behind his head as his wife moved closer to the bedside.

"It _is_ nice not dealing with rent..."

"Did you eat? You want me to get you something?" She bent over him, running her fingers through his bangs. For a moment he let her go at it. Before long, however, he cracked one eye at her, a grin pulling at his mouth. Seizing her arm, he pulled her onto the bed. "I can think of one or two things I want."

"Ed!" she squealed as she crashed into him. Sitting up again, Winry shifted until she sat straddling his hips and smirking down at her husband. "I thought you were tired?"

"I'm never too tired for you, Winry." His smirk disappeared and she beamed as she leaned forward to kiss him. His response was so eager that she was caught off guard and almost laughed at him. "I missed you today." Edward sighed when they had parted. "I just love coming home."

This time Winry did laugh. Smiling, she lifted the hem of his undershirt and trailed her fingers along the skin. She felt his breathing hitch and shifted her body against him, rubbing along just the right place. It wasn't long before she could feel his response through what little clothing was between them. _He's so stressed...he needs this._ Winry brought one hand to tease along the outside of his boxers. The contact elicited a faint groan from the man beneath her. "Nngh...hey..."

"Huh?"

He didn't answer, but instead moved beneath her so suddenly that the next thing she knew, she was pinned beneath him as he bore down on her. His lips caught hers, eager again as one hand worked beneath her top, tracing its way up her stomach and toward her chest. Her own hands were pulling at his waistband. She could feel his excitement as he began to grind his hips against her. He pulled at the hem of her shirt and she shifted to let him pull it from her body.

"Mommy?" They both froze and after a moment a timid knock sounded at the door. "Mommy?"

"Damn..." Edward sighed into Winry's cheek. He slumped against her, disappointed.

"She'll go back to bed, Ed."

"No...no we can't leave her out there by herself."

"She's got you wrapped around her finger. You know that?" Winry couldn't help smiling at him. Edward just couldn't say no to Claire and she had to admit that it was sweet. He gently kissed her on the lips before moving to let her up.

"Yeah yeah...let her in, okay? I'm going to go jump in the shower..."

----------

**Requested by:** I honestly don't remember...

**Prompt:** Ed and Winry get interrupted.

**Notes:** In all honesty, I'm a little embarassed by this chapter, due to the content. I know, it's not like it's really graphic or anything. But hey! I snuck some papa!Ed in there among all the heavy EdWin! Somehow I think I managed to make the almost-smut cute...


	25. Tears Are Best Shed Together

**Tears Are Best Shed Together**

**---  
**

Edward never thought he would want Winry to cry. He hated it...but it was nothing compared to the silent agony he was watching her carry now. It was much worse for her, he knew. She had carried him, felt him as a constant presence inside her, and now...nothing. She hadn't spoken once in the twelve hours since they'd been told. Her eyes shone with unshed tears as he lay curled around her on the hospital bed, his right arm around her shoulders as his left moved to stroke her swollen stomach in a now familiar motion. She leaned into him, her lips finally parting to release her quiet voice. "They're going to take him, aren't they?"

"...Yeah."

"I don't want them to."

"I know."

"Don't let them...He's my baby..."

"They have to, Win." She clutched the hand against her stomach, finally letting loose with a small sob and he pulled her shakily closer to him. She was heartbroken, and even the wail that rose in the midst of her sobs was soft and quiet. Edward could feel it, an almost physical pain as he buried his face in her hair, hiding his own tears.

---

**Requested by:** N/A

**Prompt:** I'm just in the mood for angst.

**Notes:** I don't really know much about miscarriages and stuff, but I assume if it happens late in the pregnancy, that they'd have to remove the fetus. That makes sense, doesn't it? Also, I'm sorry that I haven't been updating. Marshall kind of owns my life right now. Between that and working on the weekends I don't get a lot of funtime.


	26. Ed is a Bright Boy

**Ed is a Bright Boy**

**---  
**

"Do I even want to know what's wrong?"

"Just go away." Edward stared as Winry grunted at him from where she was curled in an armchair, her face slightly contorted as she scowled at pretty much anything that caught her attention. He knew perfectly well what was wrong, it was just far less awkward to pretend that he didn't. He frowned at her expression and disappeared, returning several minutes later with a heating pad and saucer with a slice of chocolate cake.

"What's that?" Winry asked sourly of the plate under her nose.

"Cake."

"I'm fat enough as it is, Ed, I don't need cake!"

"Just eat it, you'll feel better." She jerked it away from him and snatched the pad, carefully twisting a little to situate it on her back. Five minutes later, Edward had the sense to withhold an "I told you so," when she set the saucer on the arm of the chair and happily wriggled closer to her heating pad, a small and contented smile curling across her face.

---

**Requested by:** N/A

**Prompt:** Girl-type unpleasantness.

**Notes:** After the last chapter I think something a bit less serious is in order. As clueless as Ed can be about these things, I think eventually he'd figure out that chocolate plus heating pad equals happy Winry. Smart boy, indeed.


	27. Out the Door

**Out the Door**

**---  
**

She was startled by the anger and hurt on his face as he pushed past her and headed upstairs. Confused, she leaned through the still-open door. In the moonlight she could barely make out the large forms of Alphonse and Hohenheim fading away into the darkness. Winry sighed. Movement on the corner of her vision caught her attention and a small glare worked its way onto her face when she noticed Mustang sitting at the table by the window. The man turned a mildly interested face to her.

"That looked like it really hurt." he commented coolly. Without a word, she turned from him, closing the door and locking it behind her.

---

**Requested by:** N/A

**Prompt:** N/A

**Notes:** I'm so sleepy...I've been practicing my section of a presentation for most of the night. It's after two now and I have to get up at six to get there on time. Stupid college...

Anyway, there's a follow-up to this that will hopefully appear in the next few days (if I survive that long).


	28. And He’s Staying Out

**...And He's Staying Out**

**---  
**

Insistent knocking brought Riza to the door. On the other side, a slightly annoyed Roy was rapping impatiently at the wood. He had the audacity to look indignant when she raised an eyebrow at him. "She locked me out!"

"What did you do?"

"Nothing!" Riza's eyes narrowed knowingly. "Really! I think maybe she was locking Alphonse out and didn't care if I was out here or not," he reasoned. For a moment she regarded him as if considering his words. Then, in one smooth movement, Riza stepped back and closed the door in his face, leaving him pounding on the other side." I'm serious! I didn't do anything!" He whined uselessly. She knew Roy Mustang well enough to know Winry had shut him out for a reason. If he didn't want to admit to it, then he could just stay out there for the rest of the night.

---

**Requested by:** N/A

**Prompt:** Follow up.

**Notes:** An anonymous reviewer requested Royai (or at least something with those two in it). Well, this isn't it. I'll be out of school soon and I think I'll give it a shot then, maybe as a short one-shot. Whoever you are, will you please sign in or leave an email next time you review? That way when I've got it done I can let you know.


	29. Sports

**I haven't posted anything in a long time. I've been in something of a slump when it comes to writing. I was keeping this story marked as incomplete because I planned to randomly add chapters once in a while as inspiration struck. It's been bothering me a little, though. I'm hunting down all of my unposted drabbles, etc, and plan to post them soon.**

* * *

"I said left! Use the left!" Edward paused, catching the ball with his right foot to keep it from rolling away. The look he cast Winry was irritable.

"It's weird! I'm right handed, Win."

"But we're working on you coordination!"

"Do we have to do this now?" he asked, his shoulders slumping and a whine entering his voice. "Let's have some fun."

"Ed, you really need to practice this."

"Well, I'm done." Using his _right _foot, he rolled the ball at her. She kicked at it angrily and sent it flying into Edward's face before he could turn away.

* * *

**I know Edward generally uses his left hand to write and things (writing with automail would be hard). I think I've seen him use his right hand too, though. If I'm wrong...I don't care. It's a drabble. It's not long enough to worry about.**


	30. School

**School**

* * *

Winry doesn't pass by the tiny secondary school often. The people of Resembool usually come to her and she is spared the unpleasant walk past the grounds. She has no regrets over her chosen path, she follows it whole-heartedly, but that doesn't mean she isn't aware of the things she missed out on.

Winry has never passed notes, shared a locker, ate lunch with her friends. She has never blushed when their eyes met in class, never walked home with him in the hopes of letting friendship evolve. There were so many things she wishes she'd done.

She hates passing the school…and the pang of jealousy it stirs in her.

* * *

**Another short one. Resembool is in the country, I know, but there has to be a school somewhere, right? I don't think it would bother Winry all that much to miss out on some things, but there are things that are unique to the experience of school. School, more than anything else, represents normal life for a teenager, I think.**


	31. House

_House_

* * *

Edward walked through one empty room after another, admiring the product of months worth of labor. Al had helped him, and together they had raised the cozy little house from the ground. Following the afternoon shadows, he moved to the front of the house and stood in the doorway of what would soon be their bedroom and looked down at his wife stretched out in a patch of sunlight. She smiled up at him. "Well?"

"It's beautiful." She said as she patted the empty floor beside her. Edward did as she asked and lay down, letting her curl happily into his side.

"So when do you want to start moving in, Win?"

"Hmm…can we talk about that later?"

"Why?"

"I just want to stay here for a while." He smiled as Winry cuddled into his chest.

"Yeah…okay."

* * *

**Yeah, I don't have a lot to say about this one. It's cute.**


	32. Church

**I'm going to be busy tomorrow, so I'm posting tonight. This is the last chapter I have that's already typed and ready to go. There will be a bit of a lag until the next update. Not long, though, I just need to get some things organized.**

* * *

The door was heavy as Edward nudged it open and it fell closed behind him with a thud that was smothered in the silence of the sanctuary. It was dark. Small patches of colored light pooled beneath the stained-glass windows. He felt like he was stuck inside some sort of giant kaleidoscope.

Edward didn't like churches for a number of reasons, but as he pasced the aisles and looked up at the high ceiling it didn't matter. What mattered was Winry. She wanted to get married there and in a few hours the dark church would be filled with light.


	33. Look Over Here

**I'm running low on things to upload. There are a couple of chapters, but nothing finished yet. Also, I'm working on a new fic. If any of you are Slayers fans keep an eye out for it!**

* * *

**Look Over Here **

* * *

"Okay. Tilt your head a little...other way. Good. Hold it..." Mei blinked as the shutter snapped and Alphonse popped out from behind his camera. He beamed at her.

"Do you think it will turn out well?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's going to be wonderful! I've got a few more shots left. Why don't we try one from the back?" She smiled and turned away from him, raising her parasol to her shoulder. Alphonse had recently decided to thry his skill with photography and she often found herself acting as his model. Today she was posing in a Xingese-style dress and parasol. He had positioned her under a tree not far from the house. He liked it because fall had come, and leaves of scarlet and gold drifted around her in the cool air.

She heard Alphonse hum to himself behind her. "Move the umbrella farther out...that way we see more of you and less of it. Okay, that's good. Stay there." She froze patiently, listening to the rustle and crunch of leaves as he did his work. He came close and fell silent. Mei knew he was probably adjusting the focus. He attended to every detail with enthusiasm. She expected the she wouldn't be able to move for several minutes.

What she didn't expect was the sudden press of lips on the back of her neck. Alphonse didn't expect her to squeal so loudly.

* * *

**AlMei! I've not written much of it, despite how adorable it is.**


End file.
